1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to flip chip packages, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
Advanced materials, advanced devices, advanced modules and advanced substrates, which are capable of processing data at a high speed in a high frequency bandwidth, are increasingly desirable with development of information/communication technology and digital technology. Particularly, in a mobile telecommunication area, because mobile telecommunication systems become smaller with a multi-band characteristic and a high operation speed, semiconductor chips employed in the mobile telecommunication systems become more highly integrated. Accordingly, various packaging technologies have been developed to produce lighter, smaller, and thinner semiconductor packages. Recently, development of the packaging technologies has been concentrated on chip size packages (CSPs) and wafer level packages (WLPs).
In general, packages are fabricated by electrically connecting a chip to a package substrate through bonding wires and by encapsulating the chip and the bonding wires using a molding process. Recently, however, a flip chip is mounted on a package substrate and is electrically connected to the package substrate through bumps disposed between the flip chip and the package substrate to realize a flip chip package. In such a flip chip package, lengths of electrical connection paths between the chip and the package substrate may be reduced to improve electrical characteristics of the flip chip package. Moreover, the number of input/output (I/O) pins of the flip chip package may be increased for a given area to realize a high performance package.